TWO SIDE OF YOU
by KaiSooLovers
Summary: Sehun merupakan namja poker face dan terkenal dingin. Dunianya hanya dirinya sendiri dan tak suka diganggu orang lain. Luhan merupakan yeoja lemah lembut dan banyak disukai. Tapi ada satu sisi yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain dan Sehunlah yang secara tidak sengaja mengetahuinya. FF ini aku persembahkan untuk event HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE. GS for all uke. Hope you like it.


**TWO SIDE OF YOU**

**MAIN CAST: SEHUN X LUHAN**

**RATE: T**

**ONESHOOT**

**Semua cast bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka. GS for all uke. OOC. Cerita gaje dan absurb. Typo dimana-mana. Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata. Semua cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Cerita ini murni ide saya. Please dont copas! Please dont bash! Jika tak suka dengan ceritanya jangan dibaca.**

**SUMMARY: Sehun merupakan namja poker face dan terkenal dingin. Dunianya hanya dirinya sendiri dan tak suka diganggu orang lain. Luhan merupakan yeoja lemah lembut dan banyak disukai. Tapi ada satu sisi yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain dan Sehunlah yang secara tidak sengaja mengetahuinya. FF ini aku persembahkan untuk event HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berajalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sedari tadi sehingga para siswa sudah ada dikelasnya masing-masing. Kenapa Sehun masih berada diluar kelas sedangkan jam pelajaran sudah dimulai? Sehun masih dengan santai berjalan melewati beberapa kelas dengan satu tangan berada disakunya dan satu tangan yang lain digunakan untuk memegang tali tas yang disampirkan dipundaknya. Sehun memandang lurus kedepan dan tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Sehun memang terkenal poker face disekolahnya, SM High School. Wajahnya selalu tanpa ekspresi dan dingin. Teman-teman sekelasnya pun tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Entah Sehun itu terbuat dari apa yang jelas dia itu pria sedingin es kutub dan tak pernah bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya. Kecuali satu orang. Orang itu sangat mengenal Sehun luar dalam, oranng itu sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil. Orang itu adalah Kim Jongin. Banyak siswa yang heran melihat kedekatan mereka. Sifat mereka berdua sangat bertolak belakang tapi mereka sangat akrab. Jongin lebih mudah berbaur dengan yang lain dan lebih banyak bicara dibanding Sehun. Sahabat Kopi-Susu itu –kata para siswa selalu terlihat kemana-mana berdua. Mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama dan lebih menakjubkannya lagi 2 tahun berturut-turut mereka satu kelas. Mereka seperti tak terpisahkan. Bahkan ada beberapa anak yang menilai mereka itu 'gay' dan berpacaran.

Sehun membuka pintu kelasnya dan melenggang masuk begitu saja. Semua mata memandang Sehun dari awal masuk kelas hingga duduk dibangkunya. Saat Sehun mendudukkan dirinya semua mata berhenti memandangnya dan memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ternyata hari ini kelasnya free atau lebih tepatnya mereka disuruh belajar sendiri karena Jung saem tidak dapat hadir.

Sehun memandang namja yang disampingnya yang sedang tertidur dimejanya dengan mendengarkan musik. Tangan Sehun terulur melepaskan earphone yang menempel ditelinga namja disebelahnya. Namja disebelahnya mencoba membuka mata dan melihat siapa yang berani mengusik tidur paginya. Saat tau siapa yang mengusiknya, Jongin –namja yang terusik tadi mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sehun.

"Wae?"

"Aku lapar"

"Kaja kita kekantin"

Jongin dan Sehun berdiri lalu keluar kelas. Keduanya berjalan menuju kantin tanpa ada pembicaraan. Beberapa kali Jongin terlihat menguap menahan kantuk sedangkan Sehun masih saja menunjukkan poker facenya. Tiba-tiba saja bahu Sehun ditabrak seseorang dari belakang. Orang yang menabraknya langsung meminta maaf dan pergi begitu saja. Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahunya bekas yang ditabrak orang tadi.

"Kenapa dia terlihat terburu-buru sekali?" gumam Jongin yang masih bisa didengar Sehun.

"Nugu?"

"Yeoja tadi yang menabrakmu"

"Kau kenal?"

"Tentu saja. Dia kan teman Kyungsoo"

Sehun hanya diam saja tanpa menanggapi ucapan Jongin. Satu hal yang Sehun ketahui tapi tanpa banyak murid yang tau jika Jongin berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang membuat Jongin menyembunyikan status pacarannya dengan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo juga menerima saja. Tanpa disadari keduanya sampai dikantin sekolah. Sehun langsung saja memesan makanan untuk sarapannya sedangkan Jongin hanya membeli minuman. Setelah mendapat pesanannya Sehun langsung duduk ditempat Jongin berada dan menyantapnya. Jongin meneguk minumannya dan melihat keluar jendela kantin. Jendela kantin yang merupakan kaca transparan langsung menampilkan pemandangan indah taman yang sengaja dibuat bersebelahan dengan kantin. Pemandangan pagi yang menakjubkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Sehun yang masih menyantap makanannya.

"Mungkin setelah pulang sekolah aku akan berkencan dengan Kyungsoo. Wae?" tanya Jongin dan menatap Sehun.

"Ani. Aku hanya bertanya" jawab Sehun.

"Mau sampai kapan kau sendirian begini?" tanya Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya ditangannya yang digunakan sebagai penopang.

Sehun menghentikan acara makannya dan memperhatikan Jongin. "Entahlah" dan melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya.

"Luhan menurutku cukup menarik. Dia ramah, lembut dan perhatian" ucap Jongin.

"Luhan? Nugunde?" tanya Sehun.

"Yeoja yang menabrakmu tadi. Dia teman Kyungsoo. Dia juga masih single"

"Lalu?"

"Dekati dia"

"Shirreo"

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Jika Sehun sudah berkata seperti itu berarti dirinya harus berhenti memaksanya. Jongin menegak minumannya sekaligus. Sehun bangkit dan membawa tray makanannya. Setelah meletakkan traynya, Sehun berbalik dan langsung menabrak seseorang. Minuman yang dibawa orang tadi tumpah diseragam Sehun. Sehun hanya menatap datar bajunya yang basah.

"Mianhaeyo. Aku tidak sengaja. Biar aku membantu membersihkan" ucap orang yang menabrak Sehun. Orang itu mencoba meraih seragam Sehun dan akan membersihkannya sebelum tangan Sehun mencegahnya.

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jongin dibelakang Sehun. Luhan memandang seragam Sehun yang kotor dengan perasaan bersalah. Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Luhan dan langsung mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Mianhae. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" sesal Luhan.

"Gwenchanayo, Luhan-ah" jawab Jongin mewakili Sehun. Sehun berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa kepada Luhan.

"Mianhae. Dia memang seperti itu. Geogjeongma, dia selalu membawa baju ganti dilokernya. Aku pergi dulu" ucap Jongin menenangkan Luhan dan pergi menyusul Sehun yang sepertinya akan ketoilet. Luhan memandang sendu kearah Sehun dan Jongin.

::Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple::

Mood Sehun turun seketika setelah insiden dikantin tadi pagi. Sepanjang pelajaran Sehun tak berbicara sedikitpun dan memasang wajah datarnya yang membuat teman-teman sekelasnya takut untuk mendekatinya. Aura dingin terasa menguar begitu saja disekitar Sehun. Seakan-akan Sehun merupakan balok es yang super dingin. Jongin memaklumi sikap Sehun hari ini. Sehun paling tidak suka jika ada seseorang menyentuh dirinya sembarangan apalagi orang itu baru saja dikenalnya.

Bel sekolah berbunyi waktunya para murid pulang. Sehun dan Jongin menuju loker untuk meletakkan buku-buku mereka. Didepan loker Sehun terlihat ada seorang yeoja yang sedang menunggu. Yeoja itu menoleh kearah Sehun saat Sehun tak berada jauh darinya. Yeoja itu tersenyum kearah Sehun. Sehun tetap diam tak menanggapi senyuman yeoja itu bahkan tak menganggap sama sekali keberadaan yeoja itu.

"Se-Sehun-ssi...ini minuman untukmu. Maafkan aku karena telah menumpahkan minuman keseragammu" ucap yeoja itu dan menyodorkan segelas bubble tea.

"Tidak perlu dan minggir" ucap Sehun dingin.

"Ah...ne" jawab Luhan dan bergeser dari depan loker Sehun. Sehun dengan santai memasukkan barang-barangnya dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Luhan yang berdiri disampingnya menunggunya selesai. Raut wajah Luhan terlihat kecewa dengan tindakan Sehun. Luhan menundukkan wajahnya dan menatap kosong kearah cocho bubble tea yang dibelinya. Jongin yang melihat jelas kejadian itu hanya menghela nafas beratnya. Jongin mendekati Luhan dan menepuk bahunya. Luhan mendongak dan tersenyum miris kearah Jongin.

"Dia membenciku"

"Aniyo. Dia memang seperti itu. Kumohon mengertilah" Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku akan mengambil ini dan akan memaksa Tuan es itu meminumnya. Kau pulanglah" ucap Jongin dan mengambil bubble tea dalam genggaman Luhan. Jongin membawa pergi bubble tea itu dan menyusul Sehun.

Jongin sedikit berlari mengejar Sehun yang sudah lumayan jauh. Jongin yang sudah berada disebelah Sehunpun memulai aksinya.

"Ini enak sekali. Ternyata bubble tea seenak ini" Sehun tetap berjalan tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Jongin.

"Lain kali aku akan menyuruh baby Soo untuk membelikannya ah. Aku mau rasa lain ah besok. Hmmm..." Jongin masih saja menggoda Sehun dengan mengiming-iminginya terus. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Jongin. Jongin yang kagetpun ikut berhenti dan memandang Sehun heran. Sehun mengambil bubble tea yang berada ditangan Jongin secara paksa dan meminumnya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Jongin masih mencerna kejadian barusan.

"YAK! Jangan sembarangan mengambil bubble tea orang!" protes Jongin.

"Ini bubble teaku" balas Sehun cuek.

"Kau sudah menolaknya tadi jadi sekarang itu adalah milikku" kesal Jongin pura-pura.

"Tetap saja ini milikku. Lagi pula aku tau kau tak suka minuman seperti ini" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan santai dan menyeruput bubble teanya. Jongin tersenyum menang. Tak sulit membuat Sehun menerima bubble tea dari Luhan walaupun awalnya ia menolak. Sehun sangat menyukai bubble tea. Dia tak akan bisa menolak jika sudah dibujuk dengan minuman itu. Tapi dia tidak akan dengan mudahnya meneriman pemberian orang lain dengan mudah. Jongin adalah perantara khusus jika ada yang ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada Sehun.

Jongin menunjukkan smirknya saat mengetahui rencananya berjalan lancar. Setelah insiden tabrakan tadi Jongin mengirimi Kyungsoo pesan agar Luhan meminta maaf dan membawa bubble tea kesukaan Sehun. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah lama ingin menjodohkan Sehun dan Luhan tapi hal itu sangat susah. Sekarang adalah kesempatan emas bagi Jongin untuk memulai rencana perjodohannya. Dan kelihatannya berjalan dengan mulus. Lagi-lagi Jongin menampilkan smirk yang membuat semua gadis terpikat.

::Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple::

Luhan berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Kejadian saat pulang tadi membuatnya sedikit kecewa karena permintaan maafnya yang tulus ditolak begitu saja. Kyungsoo yang menemani Luhan pulang hanya menghela nafasnya. Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat sahabatnya bersedih seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, Lu. Aku yakin Sehun menerima permmintaan maafmu" ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan.

"Tapi sedikitpun dia tak memandangku, Kyung"

"Itu karena dia namja es. Dia seperti itu"

"Sudahlah. Kau tak usah khawatir. Aku yakin uri Jongie melakukan aksinya sekarang. Kita tunggu saja"

Kyungsoo merangkul Luhan dan tersenyum. Luhan yang melihat senyuman heart lips khas milik sahabatnya itu membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Keduanya berjalan bersama dan sesekali bersendau gurau untuk melupakan masalah yang terjadi.

::Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple::

Luhan termenung dikamarnya. Dirinya menatap langit malam yang gelap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Luhan tinggal sendirian disebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar. Luhan asli dari Cina, dia berada diKorea sejak JHS. Appa Luhan merupakan orang Cina asli dan eommanya adalah orang Korea asli. Keluarga Luhan tidak seharmonis keluarga pada umumnya. Kedua orang tuanya bercerai saat ia masih kecil. Luhan dibawa eommanya kembali ke Korea untuk menjalani hidup berdua. Akan tetapi eommanya meninggal saat Luhan kelas 1 JHS. Eommanya meninggal karena penyakit yang sudah lama dideritanya. Luhan menjadi sebatangkara setelah kepergian eommanya. Luhan tak ada niatan untuk mencari appanya. Dia terlalu sakit hati dengan kelakuan appanya dulu. Perceraian kedua orang tuanya karena keinginan appanya yang ternyata mempunyai wanita simpanan lain. Luhan yang tak mau terlalu lama bersedih memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya sendiri.

Eomma Luhan meninggalkan warisan yang cukup banyak untuk Luhan. Eomma Luhan memang berasal dari keluarga terpandang jadi untuk masalah materi akan selalu berkecukupan. Tapi Luhan tak menggunakan uang eommanya secara berlebihan. Dia lebih memilih untuk bekerja part time disebuah kafe untuk mencukupi hidupnya. Rumah yang dulu ditempatinya dan eommanya tidak Luhan jual melainkan dia sewakan untuk menambah biaya hidupnya. Kondisi masa lalu Luhan yang kelam membuatnya trauma akan cinta. Sejak kematian eommanya, Luhan berjanji tidak akan jatuh cinta. Dirinya terlalu sakit hati dengan namanya pria. Menurutnya cinta tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa selain luka yang mendalam.

Luhan POV

Aku memandangi langit malam ini yang tampak lebih gelap dari biasanya. Jendela kamar yang ku biarkan terbuka membuat angin malam masuk dengan mudahnya. Hatiku menjadi tak tentu saat mengingat masa laluku. Perasaan marah yang membuncah membuatku hilang kendali. Kupandangi lemari pakaianku yang berada dipojok kamar. Lemari itu merupakan lemari pakaian spesial yang menyimpan kehidupanku yang lain.

Aku mendekati lemari itu dan membukanya. Aku tersenyum miring dan mulai mengambil beberapa baju dari dalam lemari itu. Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian yang kuambil tadi. Celana hitam ketat membalut kakiku. Tanktop ketat berwarna hitam kujadikan sebagai dalaman bajuku dan kupakai jaket merah menyalaku yang membuat semua mata tertuju padaku. Segala asesoris kupasangkan kekedua tangan ku. Kalung mutiara kulingkarkan disekitar leherku. Rambutku yang awalnya lurus kubuat sedikit ikal dan adanya poni membuatku semakin menawan. Kupoleskan make up tebal diwajahku. Tak lupa eyeliner hitam ku oleskan tebal dan merata disekitar mataku. Bibirku yang berwarna merah muda ku olesi dengan lipstik merah menyala. Jangan lupakan bulu mata lentikku kubuat semakin tebal dan menggoda. Aku memakai high heels hitam dengan tinggi 10cm dikakiku. Aku semprotkan parfum dengan bau menusuk yang membuat para pria mabuk. Kulihat tampilanku dicermin. Seorang gadis yang menggoda dan terlihat dewasa menyapa pandanganku saat aku bercermin. Aku tersenyum miring melihat penampilanku malam ini yang memuaskan.

Inilah aku yang lain. Bukan lagi sosok Luhan yang manis, lembut dan pengertian. Tak ada seorang pun yang tau akan diriku yang lain bahkan Kyungsoo yang merupakan sahabatku tak tau akan hal ini. Diriku yang lain membuatku lebih percaya diri. Penampilanku yang menggoda para mata lelaki membuatku semakin senang. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar apartemenku. Tak lupa aku membawa tas merah kecil yang semakin menyempurnakan penampilanku. Aku berjalan ditrotoar layaknya model. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas melihatku dengan pandangan takjub dan irinya. Aku tertawa senang didalam hati. Para lelaki yang melihatku tak berkedip sedikitpun. Mata mereka tertuju kearahku. Para lelaki tak mempedulikan sekitarnya saat aku melintas. Kulihat ada beberapa yeoja yang kesal karena lelaki disampingnya memperhatikanku terlalu dalam. Apa kalian masih percaya oleh pria? Digoda dengan cara seperti ini pun mereka sudah melupakan yeoja disebelahnya. Apalagi kau mendekatinya dan merayunya. Aku yakin pasti dia akan menyerahkan semuanya bahkan akan meninggalkan yeojanya.

Aku tak percaya akan cinta. Cinta itu hanya sebuah ilusi dan kesenangan sesaat. Semuanya fiktif dan tak ada yang nyata. Cinta akan membuatmu menderita. Derita yang akan berujung kematian seperti eommaku. Aku semakin jauh melangkahkan kakiku hingga tiba disebuah club langgananku. Club ini milik temanku jadi aku dengan bebas bisa keluar-masuk semauku. Aku melangkahkan kaki kedalam klub yang sudah penuh sesak dengan orang-orang. Hingar bingar yang ada didalam klub menyapa indera pendengaranku.

Aku mendudukkan diri dimeja bartender. Aku mengamati sekelilingku. Dapat kulihat banyak orang yang menikmati kebebasannya dengan menari atau meminum minuman dengan kadar alkohol tinggi. Aku menatap gelas yang berada didepanku. Kulihat bartender didepanku memberikannya kepadaku. Bartender itu sudah tau minuman kesukaanku. Kulihat bartender itu tersenyum dan pergi untuk melayani tamu yang lain.

Aku menegak minumanku yang tentu saja kadar alkoholnya rendah. Aku menggoyangkan gelasku hingga air yang ada didalamnya berputar membentuk pusaran. Entah kenapa aku merasa kurang puas dengan malam ini. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tapi aku sendiripun tak tau apa itu. aku meletakkan gelasku dan beranjak dari dudukku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari bisingnya klub malam itu. Setelah keluar klub aku memandang langit yang masih sama gelapnya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhi klub. Aku berjalan tak tentu arah semakin sedikit orang yang berlalu lalang dijalan mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

"Wow..."

Author POV

"Wow..."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang keasal suara. Dapat dia lihat seorang namja berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah datarnya dan tatapan dinginnya. Namja itu menatap Luhan datar. Luhan melipat tangannya didepan dada dan tersenyum remeh.

"Waeyo?" tanya Luhan dengan suara menggoda.

"Ternyata ini dirimu yang sebenarnya. Mengejutkan" ucap Sehun datar.

"Lalu? Apa urusannya denganmu? Kurasa kau bukan orang yang suka memperhatikan sekitarmu, Sehun-ssi"

"Memang tapi aku hanya tak menyangka melihat seorang wanita yang dikatakan lembut, ramah dan pengertian berpenampilan seperti ini"

Luhan mendekat kearah Sehun. Pandangan keduanya bertemu dengan cepat Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun hingga bibirnya berada disebelah telinga namja dingin itu.

"Seperti bukan dirimu saja, Sehun-ssi. Kembalilah menjadi Sehun yang dingin dan tak mempedulikan orang" bisik Luhan. Luhan melepas tangannya yang berada ditengkuk Sehun dan memberikan senyum menggodanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun menatap datar kearah Luhan pergi. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirannya.

::Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple::

Luhan berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo menuju kelas mereka. Kyungsoo tampak bersemangat menceritakan film yang semalam ditontonnya bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo membuat ekspresi-ekspresi lucu yang membuat Luhan menahan tawanya. Saking asiknya dengan dunia mereka, kedua gadis itu tak menyadari jika ada yang memperhatikan dari belakang.

"Asik sekali ceritanya" interupsi namja tan dibelakang kedua gadis itu. Sontak kedua gadis itu menoleh kebelakang. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat siapa orang yang menginterupsi pembicaraannya.

"Annyeong" sapa Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melongok kebelakang Jongin dan menemukan namja putih susu berwajah datar.

"Annyeong, Sehun-ah" sapa Kyungsoo kepada Sehun. Sehun berdehem membalas sapaan Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong Jongin. Annyeong Sehun-ssi" sapa Luhan lembut. Sehun menatap datar kearah Luhan dan memperhatikan dari atas sampai bawah. Luhan yang merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu mulai bergerak kebelakang Kyungsoo untuk berlindung. Kyungsoo melihat tingkah aneh Luhan dan beralih memandang Sehun yang menatap intens Luhan.

"Kenapa kau memandang Luhannie seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tak terima temannya dipandangi seperti itu.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Jongin yang berada disebelah Sehun. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jongin dan pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang itu. Jongin berdecak saat Sehun berlalu begitu saja.

"Mianhae dia tidak sopan" sesal Jongin mewakili Sehun untuk meminta maaf. Luhan mengangguk lemah. Jongin menyusul Sehun. Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengamati kepergian Jongin.

"Dasar kutub es! Apa-apaan dia ngliatin sampai segitunya!" cibir Kyungsoo.

"Kaja kita kekelas" ajak Luhan dan merangkul lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya kekelas.

.

.

"YA! Apa-apaan kau tadi! Kau melihat Luhan dengan tatapan mengintimidasimu!" kesal Jongin saat sudah duduk dibangkunya.

"Ani. Aku hanya penasaran saja" cuek Sehun.

"Penasaran? Apa kau mulai jatuh cinta dengannya?" tanya Jongin semangat. Sehun menatap tajam Jongin. Jongin nyengir melihat tatapan Sehun. Sehun membuka bukunya dan menyibukkan diri membaca buku. Jongin diam dan tampak berpikir. Dia memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Sehun dan Luhan bisa jalan bersama. Tiba-tiba ide briliant melintas diotak Jongin.

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana jika nanti sepulang sekolah kita mampir ketoko game dulu? Ada game baru yang ingin kubeli" ajak Jongin.

"Malas"

"Aku akan mentraktirmu bubble tea setelah pulang dari toko, eoh?" bujuk Jongin. Sehun terlihat berpikir dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Azza! Kena kau Oh Sehun batin Jongin tersenyum licik.

::Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple::

Dan benar saja, Jongin mengajak Sehun ketoko game langganannya. Mungkin kalian berpikir Jongin mengarang cerita untuk rencananya tapi kenyataannya memang Jongin ingin membeli kaset game terbaru dan untuk masalah bubble tea itu adalah bonus khusus demi rencananya.

Jongin menyeret Sehun yang terlihat ogah-ogahan. Jongin merengek-rengek sepanjang perjalanan agar Sehun mau lebih cepat jalannya. Kaset yang akan dibeli Jongin merupakan kaset game yang terbatas jumlahnya jadi dia tak mau sampai kehabisan. Sesampainya ditoko Jongin langsung masuk dan mengambil kaset game yang diinginkannya. Setelah mendapatkannya dia langsung membawanya kekasir dan membayarnya. Senyum sumringah terlihat jelas diwajah Jongin setelah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Sehun yang menunggu diluar hanya menatap heran temannya itu.

"Sudah?"

"Ne!"

"Sekarang giliranmu menepati janjimu"

"Arraseo. Kaja!"

Jongin bercerita panjang lebar selama perjalanan ke kedai bubble tea langganan Sehun. Sehun sesekali menimpali perkataan Jongin. Keduanya asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Tampak beberapa siswi yang melintas melirik ke arah Jongin dan Sehun. Beberapa ada yang berbisik untuk mendekati mereka dan beberapa lagi ada yang mengambil gambar mereka secara diam-diam.

Sesampainya di kedai bubble tea Sehun langsung saja memesan rasa favoritnya sedangkan Jongin memesan es americano. Saat menunggu pesanan mereka jadi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Jongin dari belakang. Jongin menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis.

"Oh...baby Soo dan...Luhan. Sedang apa kalian disini?"

"Tentu saja ingin membeli bubble tea, bodoh!"

"Ah...kau benar. Hehehehe"

Sehun memandangi Luhan sejak Jongin berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Luhan menatap takut kearah Sehun yang memandanginya. Sehun memutuskan kontak matanya saat pesanannya datang. Jongin membayar pesanan mereka.

"Kau mau ku pesankan sekalian, baby?"

"Ani. Aku akan pesan sendiri"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan memesan bubble tea dan saat itu Sehun melangkah untuk pergi dari kedai. Tangan Jongin menahan Sehun melangkah lebih jauh. Sehun memandang Jongin tak mengerti.

"Kita disini dulu saja dan mengobrol bersama Kyungsoo dan Luhan" mohon Jongin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mendapatkan pesanannya.

"Ani. Kaja kita duduk dulu" ajak Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengajak Luhan untuk duduk. Jongin memaksa Sehun untuk ikutan duduk bersama.

Suasana agak canggung menguar. Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang duduk berhadap-hadapan salaing tatap seakan berbicara lewat mata mereka. Sedangkan Sehun menyesap bubble teanya dengan memandang Luhan. Luhan yang merasa dipandangi hanya menunduk dan meminum bubble teanya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih saling menatap dengan bibir komat-kamit berbicara dalam diam.

"Apa kau mempunyai keperibadian ganda, Luhan-ssi?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian. Kyungsoo dan Jongin menatap Sehun penuh tanya sedangkan Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sehun-ah?" tanya Jongin. Sehun masih memandang Luhan intens.

"Kau ngelantur?" lanjut Jongin.

"Ani. Lupakan saja. Aku pergi" ucap Sehun dan berjalan pergi.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin melongo melihat sikap aneh Sehun yang tidak biasa. Luhan termenung dengan menatap arah Sehun pergi. Tiba-tiba saja sisi lain dari dalam dirinya bangkit dengan cepat Luhan pergi tanpa pamit. Kyungsoo dan Jongin semakin bingung dengan tingkah kedua temannya. Mereka saling berpandangan dan kemudian menggidikkan bahunya secara bersamaan.

.

.

Luhan mengejar kepergian Sehun tapi dia tak sekalipun menemukan jejak namja albino itu. Luhan yang tak kenal lelah terus mencari namja itu. Siluet namja yang dicarinya melintas tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dengan cepat Luhan menghampiri orang itu dan menarik tangannya. Luhan menarik namja itu ketempat yang agak sepi. Sehun yang sedari tadi diam saat ditarik Luhan hanya menatap datar kearah gadis didepannya. Luhan yang masih terenggah-engah menatap tajam kearah Sehun. Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan yang sedari tadi menggenggamnya.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun angkat bicara. Luhan mendekat kearah Sehun hingga menyisakan jarak beberapa senti.

"Neo...berani sekali..."

Luhan bungkam saat bibir Sehun mendarat tepat dibibirnya. Luhan terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun tapi sedetik kemudian Luhan membalas ciuman Sehun dan sedikit melumatnya. Sehun tersentak kaget karena Luhan berani melumat bibirnya. Sehun memutus ciuman itu dan memandang Luhan sedikit kaget. Luhan yang melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sedikit berubah dari biasanya menyunggingkan smirknya. Luhan semakin mendekat kearah Sehun.

"Waeyo? Apa itu ciuman pertamamu? Kenapa kau melepasnya? Aku bisa melanjutkan hal yang lebih dari itu" ucap Luhan seduktif.

"Ternyata dirimu yang ini seperti wanita murahan" ucap Sehun datar. Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya akan ucapan Sehun.

"Mana dirimu yang sebenarnya? Apakah saat ini adalah kau yang asli dan gadis lemah lembut yang melekat pada dirimu hanya sebuah topeng?" tanya Sehun.

"Semuanya asli. Aku mempunyai dua sisi yang berbeda dan untuk sisi yang sekarang aku dapat menekan dan mengeluarkannya sesuka hatiku" jawab Luhan santai. Sehun menatap intens kedalam manik mata Luhan. Mata gelap yang seperti rusa itu membius Sehun. Tatapan mata Luhan membuatnya penasaran akan diri Luhan. Ingin sekali Sehun mengetahui tentang gadis mungil ini.

"Menarik" ucap Sehun dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya dengan perkataan Sehun. Bocah itu suka sekali pergi tanpa permisi batin Luhan kesal. Luhan menghembuskan nafas pelan dan mengontrol emosinya. Setiap kali dirinya terbawa emosi sisi lain dari dirinya akan muncul. Untung saja tadi dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo jika tidak pasti Kyungsoo akan tau keadaan Luhan yang sebenarnya. Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Entah kenapa tenaganya seakan habis.

Saat berada dirumah Kyungsoo berkali-kali mengiriminya pesan singkat yang kesemuanya menanyakan keadaanya. Luhan tersenyum melihat pesan Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat khawatir kepadanya. Luhan mengetik balasan untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah mengirim pesannya Luhan tidur terlentang diatas ranjangnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Luhan menyentuh bibirnya. Ada rasa yang berbeda saat Sehun menciumnya. Tubuhnya terasa hangat dan ada sesuatu bergejolak. Sentuhan bibir Sehun terasa lembut tapi dingin. Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya saat mengingat tindakan lancangnya yang membalas ciuman Sehun dan melumat bibirnya. Jujur saja ciuman tadi adalah ciuman pertamanya. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dan berusaha untuk tidur.

::Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple::

Suasana pagi ini lumayan ramai di SM High School. Banyak siswa-siswi yang bertegur sapa. Angin sepoi-sepoi menambah kesan sejuk dipagi hari itu. Beberapa siswi tampak bercanda dan membicarakan sesuatu yang hanya mereka saja yang tau. Ada juga yang saling kejar-kejaran dan saling mengejek. Perilaku-perilaku anak SMA pada umumnya meramaikan pagi yang cerah.

Luhan berjalan pelan dan tersenyum ramah kepada setiap teman yang menyapanya.

"Luhan-ah!" teriak Kyungsoo dari kejauhan. Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Pagi, Kyungsoo" sapa Luhan. Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyuman heartlipsnya.

"Ya! Sehun-ah tunggu aku!"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan samar-samar mendengar teriakan Jongin dari kejauhan. Kedua yeoja itu menolehkan pandangannya kearah Jongin dan Sehun. Jongin terlihat mengejar Sehun yang berjalan terburu-buru menuju kearah mereka. Tatapan mata Sehun tepat mengenai mata Luhan. Dengan cepat Sehun berdiri didepan Luhan. Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Sehun masih saja memandang Luhan. Jongin memegang dadanya yang naik turun saat berada disebelah Kyungsoo. Mengejar Sehun membuatnya kehabisan nafas.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku"

Ucapan Sehun mampu membuat Jongin, Kyungsoo dan semua orang yang masih berada dihalaman sekolah kaget. Seorang Oh Sehun yang terkenal dingin dan jarang bicara tiba-tiba saja menembak ani tapi lebih tepatnya memaksa seorang Luhan menjadi pacarnya. Luhan menatap tak percaya kearah Sehun. Namja yang beberapa hari lalu baru saja dikenalnya tiba-tiba menembaknya dan menjadikannya sebagai kekasihnya. Maldo andwe!

.

.

.

.

END

Ending dengan tidak elit. Gaje? Jelas. Absurb? Sangat. Ini adalah epep konyolku tentang cewek yang punya dua sisi. Inspirasiku dari sebuah Kdrama yang berbau psikopat. Ide gila yang melintas membuatku ingin segera membuatnya dan berakhirlah seperti ini. Epep ini aku persembahkan untuk semua Hunhan Shipper dimanapun berada. Please jangan berkecil hati saat tak ada Hunhan momen lagi. Anggap saja semua epep tentang Hunhan adalah momen nyata mereka. mari kita dukung Luhan dengan keputusannya dan dukung Sehun agar kuat menjalani hari-harinya tanpa Luhan. FIGHTING! EXO Saranghaja! EXO-L keep spirit and keep support EXO!

Review please...


End file.
